A rest is any means of supporting a gun, most frequently a rifle, while firing it. Modified bench rest cradle a rifle to permit the shooter to operate all mechanisms. For sighting, the shooter may use a rest fabricated of leather bags or tightly woven canvas bags filled to maximum capacity with fine sand. The foreend of the rifle usually lies on the rest with the toe of the butt being rested either on another, slightly smaller sand bag or on the clinched left fist of the shooter if he is right-handed. Pedestal rests constitute a second important type of rest, wherein the rest carries an especially shaped rubber sand bag, and another shaped bag supports the rifle at the butt. It is generally recognized that either type of conventional rest is unsatisfactory, because the contents of the bags necessarily shift with each discharge of the gun.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bench rest which is structurally rigid, while permitting the rest to absorb recoil.
It is a further object of this invention that the aforesaid bench rest be adjustable for angle of discharge.
It is still another object of this invention that the aforesaid invention be adaptable to carry target pistols.
It is an object of this invention that the present bench rest be adaptable to demountable construction.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.